rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bunnyjoke/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rockstar Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ilan xd page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ilan xd (Talk) 16:19, September 8, 2011 Glad that you are here! I gave you admins rights :) I need that you will check if there is any copied info from other wikis :) -- Ilan xd 16:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Replay Of course :) -- Ilan xd 16:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it's nice, but I was thinking on something similer to Tom's LA Noire wiki or the Red Dead wiki. I saw that they use in this style recently on big gaming wikis :) -- Ilan xd 18:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It's better! -- Ilan xd 18:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) OK -- Ilan xd 19:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) hey man, we need to come up with custom badges. any ideas? ´Down2Business • Talk 21:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) hmm "busta" comes to mind. it could be a pic of Ryder :) as a reward for adding load of images, there could be "director" as a reference to starkweather from manhunt. ´Down2Business • Talk 21:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) yeah, we will wait until we have everything worked out. i have a few ideas: *"Dead on Arrival" joining the wiki. *"Director" adding 500 images *"Red, Dead & Redeemed" 100 edits in a day i will think of more soon ´Down2Business • Talk 21:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bunny, I see that your an admin here :) I'm not really going to be active here but I'll still stop by every week or so to help out a little. Tom Talk 21:15, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Say Bunny, can you create a chat for the wiki? I need to talk to you. -- Ilan xd 15:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I will talk to you soon :) -- Ilan xd 03:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on the promotion :). Tom Talk 15:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much. Tom Talk 15:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Its really complicated, it took me a long time to create it, I can't really explain how to create one, you'd have to ask a Wikia Staff member who has one, Anon helped me with mine, you could ask him to help you out but he might be busy, sorry I couldn't be much help :). Tom Talk 22:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Whats your idea? Tom Talk 22:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) OMG. Now that is realy nice and cool :) -- Ilan xd 03:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bunnyjoke can you help me with my wiki http://gtalllera.wikia.com llan xd said you're a good editor. :Dom, don't edit there, he's just copying pages from the GTA Wiki so that site will probably be taken down or will have all its artciles removed soon, its best just to stay away from that site :). Tom Talk 16:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) GTA Wiki Dude you realy need to see what happening in the GTA wiki : <> -- Ilan xd 11:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) LA Noire Hi Bunny, I got LA Noire. P.S. I saw GTA wiki, you are a superstar :) -- Ilan xd 11:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC) They seem to be having a constructive discussion, I think the Wiki needs something like that. I didn't know about your 1 day block until about an hour before you were blocked and thats the reason I didn't really get involved, well that and the fact I was 99% sure I was leaving at that point, I did inquire about it though. I do admit that I forget to tell users that they are blocked, only vandals though, and some of my blocks are inconsistent with my other blocks but thats only really for vandals, anyway I'm not going to get involved in that, honestly I think Jeff and Gboyers having this conversation will have a postive outcome, I've always thought that Gboyers was a great Bureaucrat and while Jeff is also a good b'crat maybe a few tips from Gboyers could be a good thing. Tom Talk 15:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) In a couple of days he'll get bored of it and give in, especially since I've not informed him that he will have to completely re-write every page he copies. Tom Talk 19:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry What do you mean by "adding links"? and where exactly? -C4rr4nz4 I've got my personal template, thats all I really need on my userpage :). Tom Talk 15:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw the new "user", but I don't care any more about the wiki, have alot of work here. By the way, you think that GTANiko is "dead", he came back only for one day (August 21) and left....? Sorry, I forgot :) -- Ilan xd 13:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know this. Joeplay told me about that, but I have work here :) -- Ilan xd 14:05, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Great :) Tom Talk 21:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice man! At first you will think that the game is so bad, that you want your money back. Later there will be more action, just like in GTA.-- Ilan xd 03:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Dude I somehow "lost" my b'cart rights, can you add them back? -- Ilan xd 11:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man! What you think about LA Noire? GTANIKO is back! -- Ilan xd 14:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Me too! B.T.W. I will not play with my tools again! -- Ilan xd 14:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Never mind :) Something dumb about Chat Moderators, but I ended up without my B'carts rights. -- Ilan xd 14:44, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad he's back, I think I sum up the reasons for my resognation well on my GTA Wiki userpage, thanks for the update :). Tom Talk 19:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Well done :) Tom Talk 21:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it :) hopefully I'll see you on the L.A. Noire Wiki then. Tom Talk 15:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) So you are in Homicide, my favorite desk, but I hate those bloody naked women :) -- Ilan xd 18:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the slow replay Yeah, it will be very nice; GTA 3 to the mobiles. -- Ilan xd 16:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:GTA 5 You sure right my dear friend, and thanks for creating the GTA 5 article. Some "facts" about the game: *The time is 2012. *It will be released some time after Max Payne 3 (are you going to buy Max Payne?) *The place is either VC or SA. *It will use a RAGE 2.O engine. --Ilan xd 16:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Guys from R* said that you don't need to play the first games. It's realy funny and you can use "bullet time"(slow motion) during shootouts! But it your choice :) PS do you have Rockstar Games Club account? -- Ilan xd 17:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Bunnyjoke, Tom in Portugal. He will be inactive for less then a week. (that's the reason why I didn't sent him a message about it) (: -- Ilan xd 12:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) OK :) -- Ilan xd 15:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I was in Portugal so I ddin't know anything about that, can't wait for that, once we get more info I'll probably start editing the GTA Wiki again. Tom Talk 16:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's nice. I took the userbox pics from the Rockstar Club. -- Ilan xd 04:38, November 3, 2011 (UTC) question can i add pages about protagonists yeah so you want me to keep adding charavters in the game chracters list ok.Ray boccino thats a good idea but you toni cipriani why dont you erase his page.Ray boccino 21:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) no im just taking some text but if you dont want me to add the picture and the text ill do it right away.Ray boccino 22:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) well just putting some ideas in my head and writing them but no pasting them.Ray boccino 22:49, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: I've created this page. I think that as for now, we should create only characters pages for protagonists and other plot characters. -- Ilan xd 17:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes. -- Ilan xd 18:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) You can also take idea about the template from the Assasin's Creed wiki, those guys have ALOT of good\featured articles. -- Ilan xd 18:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok :D -- Ilan xd 19:11, November 28, 2011 (UTC) URL This wiki's URL was changed from http://rockstargamescompany.wikia.com/ to http://rockstargames.wikia.com I wrote a request to Wikia's staff and Brandon (one of the staff) has changed the URL. Just wanted that you will know :) -- Ilan xd 19:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Template Nice template :D -- Ilan xd 16:20, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice :D Haha, nice quotes man. They are funny! -- Ilan xd 19:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I know :) By the way, check the GTA wiki -- A user called "Tentor" was warned by Tom, and changed the messages on his talk page (something funny). I undid those edits. -- Ilan xd 19:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas!, and Happy Hanukkah too! :P -- Ilan xd 20:10, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Jeff What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????? -- Ilan xd 06:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply Name change. Messi1983 21:51, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :No it's all cool. When I get the chance cause I have been semi active and busy off Wikia, I'll get to work on those Bully pages soon. Messi1983 21:58, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::You contact Wikia and they can change it for you. Messi1983 21:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Questions I'm not sure about the Affiliates, so if you want, you can remove it. And yes, I saw Your and Dan's messages about the Bully pages, I'm so glad about this :) Anyway, good to hear from you. How are you? -- Ilan xd 18:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, the points for the template (to be honest I wanted to ask you that after you created the infoboxes I asked few months ago): *Name *Game(s) *Locations *Leader *Allies *Enemies *Weapons *Vehicles *Members That's it for now, plus, can you change the "Friends" in the character infobox to "Allies"? -- Ilan xd 18:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, by the way, what is about the new wiki I saw you in, the one about an Anime series? -- Ilan xd 19:00, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :That is a very nice thing to do :) Bunnyjoke you are the one an' only! a saver! -- Ilan xd 20:14, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Home page Yeah, I like it. Good work :) -- Ilan xd 04:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Yo man. I've created this. Use this at any time you want to do something off this wiki, and to check things you think should not be tested here. PS delete that message after you read it. Cheers :) -- `Ilan xd 16:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Few things: #We have a snadbox?! and it is one of the default pages?! (LOL) Well, in that case, I guess the R* Sandbox wiki is "useless", but I think I'll use it if I'll need something to do out this wiki. #I didn't know you have Red Dead Redemption, and yes, I also was sad when I saw his death ;( If you want to play with me multiplayer, ny account ( a new one) is "ilanronen". -- Ilan xd 17:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I saw that blog, haha :) As for the account. It's PSN account, you can easly creaste account using you e-mail addres. With that you are able to play multiplayer (damn, the multiplayer is funny). PS If you want a REALY good game for your PS3, get Uncharted, possibly the best PS-only games ever. But, it is your choice to choose what you want.-- Ilan xd 17:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Damn, I have alot games on my list, most of them are from R*. GTA5 is on hold, since I have Uncharted 3, Max Payne 3 and Agent on my list. -- Ilan xd 18:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yeh, I like being a gamer :) -- Ilan xd 18:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'm on chat. -- Ilan xd 18:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :You left the chat? why? -- Ilan xd 18:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I always like to chat with you :) -- Ilan xd 19:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: I hope so. I guess I'll ask help from friends on other wikis. -- Ilan xd 17:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks :) Can you do something simlar with featured article template? (I had a problem with that template on GTA wiki, when I tried to rollback some edits) -- Ilan xd 17:53, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah -- Ilan xd 17:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Message Walls First, I like the new main page, it is realy nice. Good job :) As for the message walls, I'm not one of this feature's fans, I like the classic talk pages better. Anyway, what do you think about the meesage walls? -- Ilan xd 18:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) The good thing about the message walls is that no one can mess up the messages. -- Ilan xd 18:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Characters Yes, you can create pages for characters. -- Ilan xd 05:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for such a "dry" replay, but yeh, adding characters pages whould be great :) -- Ilan xd 18:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :He was blocked by Tom. If he'll come over here, you know what to do.-- Ilan xd 19:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeh. I wanted to see how it looks like on one of my wikis, but I forgot to turn this off. -- Ilan xd 04:41, February 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:GTAMyths wiki Yeh, I'm not realy fond with the various myths in the GTA worlds, though there are some known. You can start working there. If you wantg I will help in whenever you want :) -- Ilan xd 17:19, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Dude, it is a good idea :) -- Ilan xd 17:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok -- Ilan xd 17:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) OMG! You traitor! :) You replaced GTA with Red Dead! Just a joke man :) -- Ilan xd 18:51, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeh I understand that. Red Dead Redemption is really fun. All the graphics and motion. AMAZING! -- Ilan xd 19:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Undead Great! -- Ilan xd 17:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) What do you think about my new signature? -- Ilan (Talk Page • ) 17:55, February 12, 2012 (UTC)